Miracles Do Happen
by KTarra
Summary: Just another thought on how they get Jennifer back...


Miracles Do Happen

By: KTarra

Author's note: This idea popped up last night and I was finally able to sit and get this out this afternoon. Took me about four hours to get it done….I'm still working on How do I live, and a few others that I've started. I've never had this many stories running at one time. Lol! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

A couple moved around the dance floor. They were oblivious to the hundreds of people around them. As far as they were concerned they were the only two people in the room. Alone among the many. Both were keenly aware how easily this day might not have come and almost didn't, if not for a few small miracles. For their friends, it's the beginning of a new chapter; not only for them and their team, but for the world as well. They hoped and prayed that this happy occasion would be first of many as people around the world worked to reclaim not only their lives and cultures, but the future as well.

At a table next to the dance floor, three men sat watching the crowd and their friends, each lost in their own thoughts about the present and the events leading up to this moment. No one had seen it coming, and each of them wonders if they had, would they have even been able to stop it. Even the vaunted Power Team could only do so much.

Amongst the lights and decorations for the celebration were scattered Christmas decorations as well. It was a year ago that their world fell apart and it only started coming back together five months after that. Tonight was an indication of just how far they had come.

**Flashback**

A year ago, they had lost Jennifer, in the destruction of their original base in Colorado. Or at least they thought they had. However, none of them knew she had survived until several months later. In the ensuing time they thought she was dead, the remaining members of the team had more or less lost it. They were still a cohesive unit, but for a time they let their grief and loss run them. They ran more and more dangerous missions against Dread; even striking at the heart of Volcania more than once. Jonathan was determined to make Dread pay for everything he had done to Jennifer and for the future he had stolen from them.

Several months following the loss of their base and Jennifer; Hawk, Scout and Tank began to pull out of their fog and slowly began to heal. Jon however did not, but as Hawk said to Scout and Tank many times, none of them were in love with her.

The rest of the team in trying to help Jon tried to rein him in as much as they could but it didn't always work. Sometimes he'd just take off for parts unknown. He'd disappear for a week or two then showed back up and sleep for days.

It was during one of his 'walkabouts' as Tank called them, that several other resistance cells contacted the Power Team trying to launch a final assault against Volcania and end the war once and for all. Not knowing when Jon was going to come back, Matt had assumed command and began coordinating with the other cells.

When Jon had returned from his most recent outing Matt decided enough was enough. He confronted Jon and they had it out.

"Jon, you can't keep doing this. She wouldn't want you too!"

"How do you know what she'd want? She's dead, remember?"

That was the last straw for Matt. Jon was taller sure, but Matt was through with the crap Jon had been dishing out.

He hauled off and decked Jon, sending the unsuspecting Captain to the ground.

"Jon, don't you ever say that to me again. NONE of us can go one day, hell, not even one hour without seeing something around here that reminds us of her. We all miss her and would gladly have traded places with her. We may not have been in love with her, but we all loved her. And this pity party you've got going on is through. We are planning a major offensive with other cells to end this damn war and I know she'd want you to get off your rear and help plan it and see it through. The guys and I are done with this. You can either get on board or this whole team is done."

He could tell he was starting to get through to Jon; some of the anger in his eyes was being replaced by intense grief and sadness. It suddenly occurred to Hawk that in the months since Jennifer died he had not seen Jon cry or progress through any stage of grief. He was angry and had remained that way.

Jon was still sitting on the ground where he'd landed after being punched by Hawk, his head hanging between his knees. Matt saw the first signs of his shoulders shaking and knew the dam was about to burst. He knelt down next to his friend, and the man he considered a son, and let him cry. Jon needed to grieve and he hadn't as he didn't want to accept reality as it was.

It seemed like hours that Jon and Matt sat there on the floor, but finally Jon stopped shaking and the tears stopped.

"Feel better?" Matt asked.

"I don't know. Maybe. I'm just so damn angry, Matt, and I miss her. I feel like there's a hole in my chest, like I'm not whole anymore."

"Yea, I know. I know exactly what you mean."

"You still miss Joanna and the kids?"

"Every day." Matt replied, "Listen, Jon, I'm sorry I hit ya."

"It's ok. I deserved it. I've been a bit selfish over the last several months."

"Yea, you have, but not without good reason."

Jon suddenly yawned and his whole body felt drained.

"Get some sleep, Jon. We're meeting the other resistance cells in the morning. You are going with us, right?"

"Yea." Jon sighed in reply. "She'd want me to."

Matt stood up, and nodded his agreement and left Jon to his rest.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the four remaining members of the Power Team met up with dozens of other resistance cells for the planning of a final assault on Volcania. The leaders of over two dozen different cells, representing over five hundred individual resistance fighters came up with a workable plan. The plan was daring and extremely dangerous, but if it succeeded they would rid the world of Dread once and for all.<p>

The plan was set to go for the very next week. They had received new intel that Dread was going to undergo the final process for transfer into his new metalloid body. He would be basically in an unconscious state for several days, and as Overmind was essential to the transfer process he would be preoccupied as well. Volcania would be vulnerable. Timing was everything.

The assault began on schedule. The Power Team's objective, along with two other small cells was to locate the four power centers on the eastern side of Volcania. There were twelve power centers in all. They planned to detonate each of the power centers along with the main central power core and blow Volcania and everyone and everything in it to kingdom come.

Once the assault began, Jon's team had to back track and re-route several times to get to their objectives. During one of the detours they came across the interrogation and detention blocks. They didn't realize that Dread was still keeping prisoners there at Volcania. The latest intel had suggested that he had moved all the prisoners out to one of his bases on the western seaboard.

"Hawk, we have to free these people."

"Agreed but how? We need every person we can get to complete the mission."

"We may have to just take them with us, but we're not leaving them here."

"Let's do it."

They began blowing the locks on the doors and bringing people out. Jon wasn't really paying attention to who and how many until the last door. There was only one person in the room that he could see from the window in the door. She was restrained to the interrogation table. He blasted the door open and began working on the restraints. It wasn't till he'd released her hands and looked at her face that he stopped in his tracks.

He couldn't believe it.

Hawk came running into the room when Jon hadn't returned immediately. He stopped as well, unable to believe what he was seeing. There on the table was Jennifer, and by the looks of it she'd been worked over by the interrogators pretty well.

Jennifer had started to come around when she heard the explosions and doors being busted open, but never had it occurred to her that her team was the reason for any of that. She opened weary unfocused eyes, trying to see who had helped her.

"Jennifer." Jon whispered almost afraid to move lest she disappear.

"Jon?" She tentatively responded.

"Yea, it's me" He replied thickly unable to keep the emotion out of his voice.

She had tried to reach for him, but was unable to stand on her own. Jon seeming to get back in the moment gathered her up and headed back out to the corridor.

Scout and Tank were also shocked to see her.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jennifer asked weakly.

"Ending this war." Jon replied. He had to get her out of here, but he couldn't leave the assault. Looking down the corridor at the number of people they had freed he knew they couldn't move this many people out safely once the charges were set.

He came to a decision.

"Tank, Hawk. I want ya'll to get these people out of here."

"Captain, are you sure don't need, Tank?" Hawk asked.

"No. Myself, Scout, and the other two teams will handle the power centers. I NEED you to get Jennifer and the others out. Do you understand?"

Hawk did. "Yea. I do."

Jon reluctantly passed Jennifer over to Hawk.

"Jon, what's going on?" She asked as she felt herself being jostled around.

"I've got to go finish what we started here. Hawk and Tank are gonna get you and the others out of here. I will see you when we're done. I promise." He answered running a gloved finger along her cheek.

"Get going, Captain. Tank and I will take care of her and the others."

"Thanks, Hawk. See you soon."

"Come on, Tank, time to live up to your name. We gotta get out of here."

* * *

><p>Jon and Scout had gone on to successfully complete their portion of the assault, along with the other two teams. Hawk and Tank had gotten the others and Jennifer out of Volcania and were on their way to the passages when they got word that Volcania was no more. All that was left was metal debris and a gaping hole in the ground.<p>

Several hours later, Jonathan Power had shown up at the passages with one thing on his mind. Finding Jennifer; which actually turned out not to be that hard. Apparently coming back from the dead made a person quite popular. Jon was stopped by so many people congratulating him on the success of the attack and his finding Jennifer. It took him longer than he wanted to get to the medical pavilion.

Once there though people seemed to know to get out of his way. He found Hawk, Tank, and Scout conversing with a doctor outside of the few private rooms available.

"Jon!" Matt called.

"How is she?" He asked anxiously.

"Go see for yourself." Matt answered indicating the open door.

Jon didn't waste time. Once through the door, he was again stopped in his tracks. She was still there. Curled up on her side, facing the wall, but she was there and alive! He had a second chance.

He slowly came around the bed, not wanting to startle her. He could see she was awake, and it didn't take long for her to notice him.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hey, yourself." She replied tiredly.

He pulled the lone chair up to the bed and sat down in front of her, taking her smaller hands in his.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I've been ten rounds with Blastarr. Oh wait, I did do that!" She quipped.

"Well at least your sense of humor is intact."

"That was all I had in there." She stated, focusing on him. Her vision was finally starting to clear, and she did not like what she saw. He didn't look like the Jon she remembered. His hair was a bit shaggier, his face was drawn and pale, and he was definitely thinner. "Jon, what happened to you?"

"You died." He choked, "You died, and I fell apart. I haven't been taking real good care of myself the last several months."

"How long?"

"Five months."

"Oh, Jon. I'm so sorry." She reached for him, needing to feel him close. He gathered her in a hug, both needing the contact. No more words were necessary between them. They were content to sit and just be.

* * *

><p>The rest of the team looked on from the door. The doctor had informed them, that Jennifer was going to make a full recovery. The scans and tests they had done had shown the extensive surgery she had undergone to repair her injuries. She had also suffered some pretty rough interrogation tactics in the last few months but physically she was going to be fine. The doc had said they wanted to keep her a day or two to get her rehydrated, but then they could take her home.<p>

Following her release from the medical pavilion, the team wasted no time in taking Jennifer home to their new base in the Arctic Circle. From there the team helped Jennifer to heal, and began helping to rebuild their world.

Jon had many an argument with other cell leaders about his decreased role in the reconstruction process, but he stood firm. He was taking six months to really help Jennifer and to get their personal issues sorted out. He owed himself and her that much. During that time, he and Jennifer had been able to spend a great deal more time together and settled into a very happy relationship.

So it was no surprise when Jon announced to the team that he had asked her to marry him and she had accepted. Once word got out, their small wedding plans kind of got hijacked. Those working hard to rebuild wanted to use the wedding as a symbol of what could be. Jon and Jennifer had argued against it, but in the end in exchange for a whole month away for their honeymoon, without anyone and they meant **_anyone_** contacting them, they agreed to let the circus happen.

And a circus it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

Matt smiled at the few hours' old memory of walking Jennifer down the aisle to marry Jon. They'd had many speechless moments since Jennifer had been restored to them, but this one was the best.

During the first few weeks of wedding planning, Jennifer had been very frustrated with the process. In reality, she had no concept of what a wedding was or how to plan one. Something the planner just could not grasp. The new government had actually hired someone to help her, and after one spectacularly bad meeting with the planner, she had told the planner what she wanted. Matt recalled that meeting as he had had the bad luck of having to go with Jennifer, as Jon was not able to.

**Flashback**

"Look, I know you've been hired to do a job, but I don't think you understand, the situation." Jennifer had said, "I know NOTHING about weddings, ok? Not one damn thing. Never been to one EVER!"

"How can that be?" The planner had asked incredulously.

It dawned on Jennifer that the woman had no idea who she was or about her personal background.

"Look, Mrs. Capstone…."

"Judith, please."

"Ok, Judith. How much did the gentlemen who hired you tell you about Jon and I?"

"Not much, just that he was the hero of the resistance and that you were a member of his team."

"I thought as much." She said sighing. "Look, I'm sorry I'm being difficult. I'm not trying to be, and they should have told you when they hired you a little bit more about us. I was raised in the Dread Youth. I only escaped from there six years ago. We didn't learn anything except how to rid the earth of "organics". Afterwards I spent every waking moment I had learning about what I had missed out on, but there was a war going on so I didn't quite get to everything. Obviously, wedding planning was not something I studied."

"I see."

"So, let's make this really easy, ok?"

"How?"

"You do it. You plan it. You tell Jon and I when and where to show up, and we'll be there. It doesn't much matter to us anyway, as long as at the end of the day we're married to each other."

"I can do that."

"You plan the perfect wedding that you and government want to showcase and we'll be there. The only thing I want complete and I do mean total control over is my dress. As I've never worn a dress, I'm going to make sure it's something I'm happy with. Agreed?"

"Absolutely." With that agreement all the stress of the wedding day disappeared for Jon and Jennifer. They went on about their schedules, showing up when the planner needed them for something but otherwise they didn't worry about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

The wedding had gone off without a hitch. Jon and Jennifer had been true to their word. They showed up and let the new government make a big deal out of their nuptials. Now the newlyweds were making their way around the dance floor oblivious to all around them.

Somewhere during the planning of the wedding, someone had found a store of music from the last two centuries of music. They had been playing every love song they had.

Jon held his new wife. His wife. He couldn't believe it. Fortune had definitely smiled on him. Just a year ago, he'd lost everything he had. What a difference a year makes.

As they made their way around the floor, he couldn't take his eyes off his new bride.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are, Mrs. Power?"

"Not in the last ten minutes or so."

"Well, let me rectify that mistake. You are beautiful."

"You're not so bad looking yourself."

"So you gonna tell me, where you came up with this dress?"

"You like?"

"I do."

"Well, according to the lady that handles the clothes in the passages, a lady is entitled to a few secrets."

"I see." He smiled at her.

Jennifer had a mischievous smile.

"What is that smile for?"

"Well, I'll let you in one secret?"

"And what's that?"

"My dress wasn't the only thing she helped me find." She whispered suggestively.

Jon's face turned five shades of red, "Really?"

"Mmhmm."

"How much longer do we have to stay here?"

"As far as I'm concerned we can leave whenever."

"Then let's say our good-byes, shall we?"

Jon and Jennifer worked their way around the floor to say good-bye to the rest of their team.

"Hey, guys." Jennifer called, as she and Jon made their way over.

"Well, if it isn't the newlyweds." Scout answered standing to greet them. Each hugged and placed a kiss on Jennifer's cheek and shook Jon's hand.

"So ya'll gonna get out of here?" Hawk asked.

"Yea, we're ready to get to the honeymoon." Jennifer grinned.

"Imagine that." Tank returned.

"I guess we'll see you in a month." Hawk inquired.

"Yup."

"Still not sharing where you're going?" Tank put in.

"Nope." Jennifer answered grinning at her family.

"Didn't think so."

"If we tell, someone is gonna decide we just have to be somewhere." Jon supplied.

"Probably true."

"Well, ya'll get before someone decides to stop you and give a speech or something."

"Shall we depart, Mrs. Power?" Jon asked holding his hand out.

Jennifer took his hand, and said, "Yes let's, Mr. Power."

They made their out of the ballroom, while their friends watched them go. The three men smiled, each knowing they had each been witness to a miracle. The New Year that was coming was getting off to a great start.

* * *

><p>Finis<p>

There it is…please R&R!


End file.
